


Rich Kids Don't Sled, Apparently

by SeverusSnapeismyBFF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cheesy, Cute, Engagment, Fluffy, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeismyBFF/pseuds/SeverusSnapeismyBFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry smiled, turning his attention fully to the road again, bringing the car to a stop.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>“Where is here?”</p><p>Harry got out of the car, and walked to the boot. Opening it, he pulled out an old fashioned sled, some gloves, and a thermos.</p><p>“God dammit Harry. I was supposed to do this. I was going to take you out on the first big snow and take you sledding.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry turned, putting his gloves on and handing the thermos to the other man.</p><p>Draco sniffed his nose.</p><p>“I wanted to take you sledding because you’ve never been. Rich kids don’t sled, apparently.”</p><p>Harry hesitated for a second, putting his hand in his pocket. He took it out and handed Draco his gloves. “You’re right. We don’t.” Draco slipped the gloves on and took a gulp of the hot chocolate. “Let’s go then. What are we waiting for?”</p><p>Harry laughed and led the way to the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is my best friend.

It was a cold day in London. The air smelled of fresh rain, and the streets were slick with ice. People could be seen ducking in to the closest building hoping for warmth.

A blonde man in an oversized puffy coat could be seen talking on a mobile.

“No, Pansy, I don’t hate the rain, I just want it to snow, it’s December 16th after all. I have plans for the first real snowfall.” He paused, listening to the person on the other line. “No, I’m not going to propose to him, that’s disgustingly romantic.” Another pause, “God, Pansy, I just want to take him on a date in the snow, I’m not going to propose in the snow. We’ve basically been engaged for two years.” Pause, “yes, I know we should just get married, but it’s not the right time yet. I’m stopping into a coffee shop, I’ll call you later. Yep, bye.”

The man sighed and pocketed the phone, pulling the door open to the coffee shop. He was greeted by the other regular customers as he made his way up to the empty counter.

“That man, I swear to God.” He said, impatiently waiting for the barista to take his order (a white mocha). He sighed, and finally, after waiting a full 30 seconds, called out impatiently, “Longbottom!”

Laughter could be heard from the back as the assumed barista came to the front. “Neville isn’t in today. Hello, Draco.”

“Harry.” Draco nodded curtly, looking at his watch. “What are you doing in today?” Draco made idle chit chat as Harry began making Draco’s drink, not even having to ask.

“Working, obviously.” Harry chuckled at the annoyed snort he received in return for his sass. “I was bored waiting at home all day, so I told Neville I would come in and cover a couple hours.”

“Harry, it’s your only bloody day off from the Hospital. You need to relax.”

“Working in the coffee shop that I partially own is relaxing. I love it here.”

Draco sighed, and tried to pay for his drink, only to be receive a shaking head in return. He pocketed his cash and walked around the counter to the other side and to the back, leaning against the wall.

“How was work?” Harry asked, kneading the dough for the pastries.

“Eh, nothing to eventful. Neville makes a better drink that you do.”

Harry turned and scoffed at him. “I disagree.”

Draco smirked, and replied with, “It’s true. I’m going to go home. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Draco!” Harry called from the fridge he had just entered.

                                                                                                …

Draco sat alone in his flat, quietly nursing a draft and reading a book. He absentmindedly answered the phone that rang from beside him.

“Draco, quickly, come outside! It’s an emergency!” Harry’s voice spoke up from the speaker, and immediately hung up again.

Draco jumped out of his chair, and slipped on some slippers and his coat, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

He ran down the stairs, and out of the door, stopping in his tracks as he saw at least a foot of snow on the ground and no Harry, nor Harry’s footprints, to be seen.

“You’re wearing my coat.” Harry said from behind Draco.

Draco turned to face him, “Potter! What’s the emergency?”

“It’s snowing so hard that my footprints get erased!”

Draco sighed, annoyed at the man in front of him.

“You’re wearing my coat.” Harry said again, his face illuminated by the Christmas lights on their building.

Draco scowled, “Well, when I’m called out of my house by my boyfriend saying there’s an emergency, you’re lucky I even grabbed a coat.”

Harry laughed lightly and smiled at Draco. “Well, give me my coat, and go grab your own. I’m taking you out.”

“Potter, it’s nearly ten o’clock.”

Harry turned around and stared at the sky, waving his hand a bit. “Go get your coat, you goob.”

Draco grumbled, turning around and walking into their London flat. “I’m not a goob.”

Whilst Draco was getting on his proper snow gear, Harry pulled the car around and started warming it up.

“Ready, Freddy?”

“My name is Draco.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re nearly 24 years old and you haven’t heard that phrase? What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is _wrong_ with me. I’m just of superior breeding.”

Harry let out a snort, “Okay, sire Malfoy, as you wish.”

“Now you sound like one of the butlers that raised me. Where are we going anyway?”

“I’m not telling you, Mr. ‘I’m of superior breeding.’”

Draco huffed and was silent for as long as he could be.

Which wasn’t very long.

“Change this song.”

Harry laughed and pushed the change button.

“This one is worse! What is this even called?”

“Cheerleader.”

“Bah.” Draco said, huffing as Harry changed the station back to the previous.

“So, when is dinner with the Malfoys?”

“What?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Dinner with my parents is tomorrow night. We need to see your parents, too. Tell them the big news.”

Draco glanced at Harry, suddenly becoming nervous. “And what exactly is this big news?”

“I wanted to wait until the prime moment came up. I wanted to make it a special occasion but I don’t know, it just seems right.”

Draco sputtered. _I’m not really being proposed to in a car right now, am I?_

Harry stuttered a bit, fiddling with his hands on the steering wheel.

“Out with it already.” Draco said, accepting the complete and utter lack of romance.

“I got a promotion at work! I’ve been officially promoted to Doctors assistant! I’m well on my way to becoming a full-fledged doctor, I just have to finish med school first.” Harry laughed, pure joy on his face.

Draco sighed in relief. “That’s great, Harry! I’m so proud of you.”

Harry smiled, turning his attention fully to the road again, bringing the car to a stop.

“We’re here.”

“Where is here?”

Harry got out of the car, and walked to the boot. Opening it, he pulled out an old fashioned sled, some gloves, and a thermos.

“God dammit Harry. I was supposed to do this. I was going to take you out on the first big snow and take you sledding.”

“Really?” Harry turned, putting his gloves on and handing the thermos to the other man.

Draco sniffed his nose.

“I wanted to take you sledding because you’ve never been. Rich kids don’t sled, apparently.”

Harry hesitated for a second, putting his hand in his pocket. He took it out and handed Draco his gloves. “You’re right. We don’t.” Draco slipped the gloves on and took a gulp of the hot chocolate. “Let’s go then. What are we waiting for?”

Harry laughed and led the way to the hill.

                                                                                                …

“Okay, hold on Draco. Don’t let go. I did once and I nearly died.”

“Died?!” Draco shouted, as Harry pushed the sled off on to the hill letting out a delighted shout, barely heard over Draco’s garish scream.

“Lean left!”

Draco did as he was told, leaning to the left along with his boyfriend. He had stopped screaming a second ago and before he knew it, they were at the bottom of the hill.

Harry laughed, a delighted grin on his face. Draco smiled, and joined in the laughter, his cheeks rosy and his nose cold.

“Wanna go again?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Draco replied.

                                                                                                …

The two men made their way into their flat, hands freezing and noses running.

“God, it’s nearly one in the morning. I’m surprised we didn’t freeze.” Harry said, starting a fire.

Draco smiled, putting on the kettle and joining Harry in front of the fire. “Thank you, Harry. I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Harry laughed, putting his arm around the other. “I’ll take you sledding anytime, dear.”

“Don’t call me dear.”

“Sure thing.”

The two made idle chit chat in front of the fire, a nice cup of tea in their hands, before they fell asleep around four.

                                                                                                …

Draco was woken up by Harry trying to sneak out of their apartment.

“Just gonna wine and dine me, then leave?”

“We didn’t even have wine last night.” Harry had stopped and turned to face Draco, his tie askew.

Draco sighed. “Let me fix your tie before you go to school.”

Harry sighed, muttering, “I’ll never get the hang of these bloody things.”

“Good thing I’m here.”

“Yes sir. Now, don’t forget dinner with the Potters tonight.”

“I know, I know. Now go, you’ll be late.” Draco said, checking his watch.

Harry pecked Draco on the cheek and walked out the door, braving the snow to attend his medical school’s residency.

                                                                                …

Draco sighed and hung up the telephone in his office. He rubbed his temples and groaned at the idea of more work. It was four o’clock, he only had an hour. He could make it.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered, remembering dinner with his boyfriend’s family. He just hoped the Weasley’s weren’t there.

His mobile phone pinged, signaling a text.

“Ron’s fam will be there.”

“Of course they will be. “ Draco muttered to himself, slamming his desk drawer shut and resting his head on his arms.

“Mr. Malfoy, your conference call from Nordstrom is on line ready to skype.”

“Thank you, Hannah.” He said, fixing his hair and tie.

He opened his laptop, and opened Skype.

“Draco! So good to see you again!”

“And you as well, Peter! I must say, I’m looking forward to working with you on getting Malfoy Chic in Nordstrom. You won’t regret your decision to work with us. I guarantee that our clothes are of the best materials you will see. It would be a sin for a Malfoy to use anything less when designing clothes.”

“And we would expect no less!”

                                                                                …

“I’m so sorry for running late.”

“It’s okay, Draco. It’s no hurry. Dinner isn’t until 6:30.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Love you.”

“I love you too, Draco.” Harry replied, smiling softly into the phone. It wasn’t every day that Draco said those words.

“Get a room.” Sirius Black said, slapping his Godson on the back.

“Har har, Sirius. How is Darla?”

“Darla? Who is Darla?”

“The one you were buggering!” James Potter said, scaring Sirius.

“OH! That one. No, she went back to her husband, I think. I’m a bachelor again.”

“Great. It’s always much more peaceful without the fuss of another woman.” Lily Potter said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Well, at least Moony is engaged,” replied James.

“I love Tonks, but I can hardly have girl talk with her. I’m outnumbered by smelly men. Except Draco. He doesn’t smell.”

“I don’t smell Mum!” Said Harry’s only younger brother, Heath Potter.

“You’re a 16 year old boy, Heath. You smell.” Harry joked.

“He’s right you know.” Ron chimed in, handing his baby Rose to Hermione.

“I do not smell! I put on deodorant every day!”

“Well, it doesn’t work.” Said Harry, ruffling the younger boys’ hair.

“Leave him alone. You smell worse than anyone I have met, Potter.”

Draco had been let into the house by Lily, unnoticed by everyone.

“Hey.” Harry smiled, kissing Draco on the cheek.

“Get a room.” Sirius said again, gagging at the men.

“Leave my boy alone!” Lily said, ushering everyone into the dining room. “Now that everyone is here, we can eat! Hermione, do you want me to put Rose in my room? I grabbed the old bassinet out of storage.”

“I would love that. Thank you, Mrs. Potter.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lily? You’ve known us your whole life!” she said as she left the room, putting the baby in the bassinet.

“What’s for dinner, Mum?” Harry asked, pulling the chair out for Draco and seating himself between him and Hermione.

“Lobster.” Draco replied, and looked embarrassed after everyone looked at him.

“How did you know, Draco?” Lily asked.

Draco mumbled something quietly.

“What was that dear?” Lily asked.

“I could smell it. Lobster is my favorite and we had it all the time at home.”

He was met with silence for, until Harry laughed loudly with everyone joining in.

“I like him, Harry. Keep him.” James said.

“I plan on it Dad.” Harry smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“I’m hungry Mum.”

“Lets eat!”

                                                                                                …

The Potters dinner table was always lively. Harry was always a joker, and Heath was always laughing at his older brother. When the Weasleys would visit, it was loud. Seven children did that, and add two more plus Sirius and James, and sometimes Remus, and silence was laughable.

Draco liked it, though only Harry could tell. He wasn’t used to tabletop chatter, what with his father not caring for anything other than work. Draco pretended that he hated dinner at the Potter’s, but he loved it.

“And then, Ginny kissed me! She kissed me guys!”

“Please stop talking.” Ron said, not wanting to hear about his younger sisters love life with his best friends brother.

“Let him talk, Ronald. You would always tell us about you and Hermione when you were younger.” Lily scolded.

“You talked about me Ronald?” Hermione asked, a smile on her face.

“Not that often, mind you. You were here more than Ron was.” Harry said.

“Yeah, but Hermione isn’t your kid sister.”

James laughed, “He’s got a point you know, son.”

“Guys, I have some good news for you.” Harry interrupted.

Lily stopped stirring her tea and dropped her spoon. She grabbed James hand and smiled brightly.

“Go on, Son.” James said.

“I’m really excited about this. I’ve waited a long time.” Harry took a deep breath.

“Congratulations!” Sirius said, standing up. He started clapping his hands. Lily ran over and hugged Draco, kissing him on the cheek.

“Welcome to the family son!” James said, clapping Draco on the back.

“What?” Draco asked.

“Mum…Dad.” Harry said quietly. “I haven’t done that yet.”

Lily turned around and faced Harry. “You told me you were going to do it last night!”

Harry laughed awkwardly. “I got a promotion.”

“Well that’s great, Harry!” Ron said. He already knew about the promotion, as Hermione was in school with Harry at the same residency.

“Great!” Said Hermione, with an awkward laugh.

James coughed, and removed his hand from Draco’s shoulder. “That’s great son. Congratulations!”

Lily smiled at Draco, moving away to hug Harry. “Congratulations, Harry. I’m so proud of you.” She whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry we blew it. I love you.”

Harry rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. “That’s why I asked to have dinner tonight. I guess I should have explained.”

Draco looked at Harry and noticed his hand fiddling in his coat pocket.

“Speaking of promotions. I’m well on my way to becoming CEO of Malfoy Inc. I just sold my newest clothing line to Nordstrom.” Draco said, moving the attention from his embarrassed boyfriend.

“I love Nordstrom! Do I get a discount?” Hermione said.

“I’ll see what I can do. I could just design you your own outfit.” Draco said.

Harry left the dining room and sat down near the fireplace.

“Your parents sure were excited when they thought you had proposed, weren't they.” Sirius said, sitting beside him.

Harry laughed quietly. “It’s kind of my own fault. I was going to do it last night, but I chickened out over and over again. I started to tell him in the car. And then I just...it wasn’t the right time. It wasn’t romantic enough, and he would have cut off my balls if I proposed in the car. And then I was going to slip the ring in his glove but I chickened out again. And then we were in front of the fire…”

“Aw, don’t sweat it kiddo. He loves you, and you don’t need to propose to reaffirm that.” Sirius replied.

“I guess. I really did call for dinner because of the promotion though. I reckon I could have told them that I chickened out.”

“That probably would have been a good idea.” Sirius laughed.

“Harry, Dear. Do you want a sundae?”

“No thanks, Mum. Could you make me a root beer float though?”

“Sure thing.” She smiled.

“Welp, Kiddo. Let’s go get us some ice cream!”

“You go, I’m going to stay in here for a second.”

“Alright.” Sirius said, leaving the room.

“Finally, you’re alone.” Draco said.

Harry laughed, patting the seat beside him. “Sirius was only in here for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been surrounded by your obnoxious family all night.”

“They’re not obnoxious.”

“They can’t keep their mouths shut.” Draco patted Harry’s knee, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the small ring box.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

Draco put the ring on his left ring finger, and handed the box back to a confused Harry.

“You’re mother makes better lobster than the cooks at home.”

“Mum makes better food than your cooks at home in general.”

“It’s true.”

“I’m honored!” Lily said, snapping a picture of the two.

“So, when do we get to have dinner with the Malfoys as a family?” James asked.


	2. Chapter 2

“POTTER!” Draco Malfoy’s voice rang through the London flat, reverberating off of the walls.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes?”

Draco stopped through the flat and up to Harry. “What is the meaning of this?”

Harry sighed and turned around. “The meaning of what, dear?”

“You know what. And don’t call me _dear_.”

“I don’t know, actually.”

“This _note._ ”

“You found it, I see.”

“You scheduled dinner with my _parents without my knowledge.”_

“Well, you weren’t going to do it. So I took it into my own hands. I’ve already informed my parents as well.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

Harry rolled his eyes again. “I’m going to go to the coffee shop. Do you want anything?”

“This conversation is not over Potter.”

“Do you want anything?”

“Yes. I want to cancel dinner with my parents tonight.”

“So no coffee then?”

Draco was quiet for a moment. “A white mocha, please.”

“We’re leaving at 4:30 to get to your place on time.”

“POTTER!”

                                                                                                …

Draco grumbled in the passenger seat, fixing his tie for the umpteenth time. “Why exactly are we having dinner with our parents?”

“Well, since your parents were so _excited_ for our engagement and so _eager_ to meet my own, I had to schedule dinner. Since someone I know was just going to wait until the wedding for them to meet. And would you stop fixing your tie? You look dashing.”

Draco snorted. “Of course I do. Would you expect anything less?”

“I’ve seen you in an apron working in a coffee shop Draco.”

Draco’s eye’s narrowed, “Touché.”

                                                                                                …

“Yes, Mum. I’ll come pick you up. Please don’t worry. It’s not a hassle. It’s a pain to get to, and I’d rather you not get lost. Yes, I am aware. Yes. Mhm. Yes mother. No. Yes, mother. Yes. Love you too.”

“Your mother is always such a pain to talk to on the phone.”

“I know.” Harry sighed, turning on to the highway toward his childhood home.

“Is Heath attending? Because if an extra guest just happens to arrive my mother will turn that ugly shade of red your uncle does.”

“I am well aware of how your mother would react. I nearly saw it the last dinner we attended. And no, Heath will not be attending. I don’t want to put up with an annoying 15 year old and your bloody parents.”

“If you hate my parents so much then why are we having a bloody family dinner?”

“I don’t hate your parents Draco. They’re just very frustrating. And like I said. I would like my parents to meet their son’s future in laws.”

“Fine, I give up.”

“Oh please Draco. You gave up when you got in the car.”

                                                                                                …

“Draco, dear! So nice to see you again!” Lily Potter said, as she was helped into the car by her husband.

“Draco, Harry.” James said, nodding his head with a smile.

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Potter.”

“Oh for the love of- Call me Lily, please.”

“For God’s sake, Draco. Just call her Lily.” James laughed.

“I see that my cousin is not in attendance?”

“Well, Sirius already knows the Malfoy’s.”

“That would be terribly awkward.” Draco said, “If Sirius were to show up at my parent’s house. I don’t even know the last time he saw my mother.”

James laughed, and was joined by the others. “So tell me son. Where is this lovely house?”

“You’ll know when you see it. It’s only the biggest building on the tallest mountain.” Harry laughed.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Draco replied.

                                                                                                …

Harry’s Nissan looked out of place against the extravagant driveway.

“What is this, marble?” James asked.

Draco’s silence gave the family their answer.

James went to knock on the door, but Draco simply walked in, handing his coat to the butler with the others following suit.

“Master Draco. Pleasure to see you again, and Mr. Harry.”

“Hello, Roger! This is my mother and my father, James and Lily Potter.”

“Pleasure.” The man bowed before them.

The older Potters were slowly falling deeper into culture shock. The Potters were by no means poor. They were very rich, in fact. James’s father was the founder in chief of the hospital that Harry worked at. (Harry was not an employee because of this. The Potters believe in hard work after all.) James and Lily were both employed by the government, making a very hefty salary. The Potters preferred to put most of their money away into savings for their children’s college fund and life savings. They lived a very normal life, in a middle class town with a middle class house. They were nearly mediocre.

“Right this way, please. Dinner will be served at 7:00.”

Harry heard his father whisper into his mother’s ear. “Who eats dinner so late? That’s the time for dessert.”

Harry sniggered as he sat down in the familiar loveseat next to Draco. “Mum, Dad, you can sit on that couch.”

“A drink, anyone?” Roger asked politely.

“I’ll just have a water.” Harry said, as he was driving home.

“Scotch on the rocks.” James said.

“Champagne, please.” Lily requested.

“Master Draco?”

“I’ll just have a water as well. Can’t let poor old Potter be the only one out on the fun.”

“You just handle your parents better sober.” Harry said.

“Draco, Harry! So lovely to see you!” Narcissa greeted her son with a distant hug, and Harry with a distant kiss on the cheek.

“Draco, Harold.” Lucius said, shaking their hands with a firm grip.

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Pleasure to see you again. I am honored to introduce my parents. This is Lily and James Potter.”

The men exchanged handshakes, and kissed the women on the cheeks. “I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa. Pleasure.”

Lily and James exchanged a quick look noticed only by their son.

“Roger, please serve me and Narcissa our usual drink.”

“Yes, sire.”

Draco and Harry sipped at their water, watching their parents exchange pleasantries with their hands intertwined in a rare form of public affection.

Lucius glanced at his son and scowled when he saw the intertwined hands. Harry noticed this and smiled at the man.

With eyes narrowed, Lucius began conversation. “I see you two are still going… strong.”

“Of course we are father.” Draco said, slightly affronted.

“Mrs. Potter, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Call me Lily, please. And no. Not at all.”

Narcissa hesitated, glancing at her son and his-whatever he was. “Are you okay… with, this?”

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry laughed lightly. James however, was furious, only calm because he noticed Harry’s reaction.

“Excuse me? Of course we are. We love our son and only want to see him happy. We would never expect him to change to make others comfortable. And I don’t think he could have found a better man to be with. You raised an extraordinary man, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Draco leaned and whispered in Harry’s ear “If only she did the raising. She should be thanking Roger.”

Harry smiled slightly, and winked at his mother, showing thanks.

Lucius and Narcissa were astonished that Lily had answered so bluntly. “Well, thank you.” Narcissa said, “He is doing well with himself, isn’t he?”

“We couldn’t be more proud of him.” James said. “In the past few years of their relationship, we have seen Draco grow to amazing heights. He’s a great man. We can’t wait to have him as an official part of the family.”

Harry turned to look at Draco, who was looking down at his cell phone, seemingly uninterested. If you looked close enough you could see that his face was bright red.

                                                                                                …

James and Lily were astonished at the lack of tabletop chatter, though Harry was used to it.

“Oh, Father. The shipments to Nordstrom were a success. My line has already sold five thousand in revenue.”

“And how long has it been on shelves?”

“A week.” Draco replied.

“That’s great Draco! You didn’t tell me that.” Harry said.

“Only five thousand?” Lucius said. “I suppose that’s a good start.”

James and Lily were floored at the lack of pride the Malfoy’s held for their son. Draco was used to it, but you could see the small look of hurt that passed over his face.

“Well I think that is absolutely fantastic, Draco.” Lily said.

“Harold.” Lucius said.

“Yes, Lucius?”

Lucius looked annoyed at the use of his first name but continued never the less, “How is school?”

“It’s been going great. I’ve got a 3.8 GPA and I love the residency. I’m well on my way to becoming a doctor.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lucius replied.

James leaned and whispered in Lily’s ear. “Is he more proud of our son than his own?”

Lily shrugged but replied with, “It looks that way.”

That was the extent of discussion at the dinner table.

                                                                                                …

“Goodbye Mother, Father.” Draco said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

“Goodbye.” Lucius said.

“It was so lovely to meet you.” Lily said, giving Narcissa a slight hug. James shook Lucius’s hand.

“Likewise.” Lucius replied.

The party of four left the Malfoy residence.

“That was… interesting.” Lily said.

“It wasn’t as bad as some of the other dinners I’ve attended. You should have seen when Draco introduced me.”

“So, are they not really tolerant of you being gay?” James asked.

“It’s not necessarily that. They don’t care how I spend my time, or how I have sex. It’s just that they wanted to continue the bloodline with actual blood. And you can’t do that if you’re openly marrying a man. They would have been fine if I married a woman and then proceeded to have an affair.”

“That’s terrible.” Lily said. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. I was planning on doing that in the first place, but then I met Harry.”

“Oh stop being so grossly romantic.” Harry said, secretly pleased.

“Says you, who was going to propose to me while we were sledding.”

“Yeah well, after I chickened out I was going to propose in a restaurant on my knee.”

“Draco, I’m so sorry that your parents are so cold. Just know that you are always welcome in our home. With open and warm arms.” Lily said, giving Draco a hug.

“Come on guys, let’s go.” James said, from the car.

“Thank you, Lily.” Draco said, returning the hug.

“Dad is going to have an aneurysm if you two don’t hurry.”

“Oh Harry, shut up.” Lily said, leading Draco to the car.

                                                                                                …

A month later found Draco alone in bed. It was well past noon, and he didn’t see himself getting up anytime soon.

He reached out and grabbed his phone dialing the familiar number. It went straight to voicemail. Again.

“Damn you, Harry.” He said into the phone, his eyes watery and his nose running. “I miss you. I can’t believe I still call your phone just to hear your voice. Why did leave me?” Draco said, sniffling his nose.

                                                                                                …

It was another day before Draco was woken up by the bedroom door opening.

“Draco, you’re ridiculous.” Harry said, coming into their room and handing Draco another box of tissues.

Draco groaned and turned around in bed. “Hi.” He said, through a stuffy nose and runny eyes.

“I can’t believe how clingy you are when you’re sick. Your voicemails made it sound like I was dead."

Draco just grunted in return.

“If you miss me so much, why don’t you say something to me?”

“Because it hurts to talk.”

“Oh bull. You’re just mad that I went to school.” Harry said, lying in bed beside Draco and handing him some cold medicine.

“Why do you turn your phone off when you’re at work?”

“Because when I’m seeing patients I can’t have it going off. It’s unprofessional, and quite rude. My teacher would have a fit if my phone went off.”

“What if it was an emergency?”

“Then you know to call the hospital to get to me.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, knowing he had lost the battle.

“You’re so ridiculously dramatic when you’re sick. I suppose it’s a good thing that you don’t get sick that often.”

“You’ll get sick if you stay by me.” Draco said, his voice muffled by Harry’s chest.

“It’s okay. I have a good week in sick days. I hope I don’t have to use it, but it’s worth it to stop your complaining.”

“You love me.” Draco said.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Harry laughed, kissing Draco on the head. He moved to get up but was met with Dracos groans of protest.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Oh bloody…I’m going to make you some chicken noodle soup.”

“Oh, that’s okay then.”

Harry shook his head, and got out of the bed, returning shortly after with chicken noodle soup and a heated blanket.

“I’m glad your fever is gone, but I want you to use this blanket. It will keep us nice and toasty. Can you move so I can put it on the bed?”

Draco literally rolled out of bed and on to the ground, sitting up only when Harry sat the soup in front of him.

“This is amazing.”

“It’s mum’s. I ran home to pick some up. It’s infused with “love” and “healing properties.”” Harry quoted.

“My mother never cooked. So when I was sick at home I never got soup. All I got was some herbal tea from Roger or one of the  maids”

“That’s a shame.” Harry said, letting Draco get back into the bed that was slowly warming up. “I’m sorry that you had such a terrible childhood.”

“My childhood was not terrible. I always had everything I wanted and more.”

“Stuff doesn’t make a good childhood, Draco.”

“Whatever, I wasn’t unhappy as a child so I’m fine. Anyway, why did you get off work early?”

“To take care of my sick and clingy boyfriend.”

“Good.”

Harry crawled into bed beside Draco and grabbed him in his arms. “It’s a shame you’re sick, I wanted to go sledding again.”

“Well I’m glad I have a doctor boyfriend to take care of me.”

The two laid together, hands intertwined, breaths mingling in sync.

“Mum wanted to have you come over again for dinner. I don’t know if you have noticed, but my parents adore you. It’s like they wish you had been their son.”

“Well, they’ll get me into their family pretty quick. What is it, five months?”

“About.” Harry smiled. “Speaking of the ceremony, I’m thinking the red and gold are good colors.”

“Oh good Lord, Harry. No. those colors do not mesh at all. Silver and green go much better together. And a green tie looks fabulous on you.”

“Red and green?” Harry laughed?

“It’s not Christmas.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Harry said, pecking Draco’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I've been working on for a while.


End file.
